f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2018 Austrian Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:03.130 |fastestlap = 1:06.957 |fastestlapdriver = Kimi Räikkönen |fastestlapnation = FIN |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 71 |winner = Max Verstappen |winnernation = NED |winnerteam = |second = Kimi Räikkönen |secondnation = FIN |secondteam = |third = Sebastian Vettel |thirdnation = GER |thirdteam = }} The 2018 Austrian Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Eyetime Großer Preis von Österreich 2018) was the ninth race of the 2018 Formula One season, and the thirty-second time the Austrian Grand Prix was held on the Formula One calendar. It was held between 29 June and 1 July 2018. In qualifying, Valtteri Bottas took his first pole position of the season, slightly faster than Lewis Hamilton's, which was only enough to put Hamilton on the front row alongside his teammate. Sebastian Vettel qualified third for the second race in a row, although he was penalised three places for impeding Carlos Sainz, Jr., thus putting Vettel's teammate Kimi Räikkönen third on the grid. In the race, Bottas got squeezed in between Hamilton and Räikkönen, and fell behind them and Max Verstappen at the first corner, although he got back past Verstappen and Räikkönen after Turn 3, and Verstappen overtook Räikkönen at Turn 8. When the virtual safety car was deployed on lap 14 after Bottas pulled off the track with a gearbox issue, the drivers of both and took the opportunity to pit while Hamilton stayed out. The lead was then given to Verstappen after Hamilton pitted at the end of lap 25. As Räikkönen closed the gap to Verstappen later in the race, Daniel Ricciardo retired with the loss of gear sync on lap 54, then Hamilton suffered a loss of fuel pressure on lap 63. Verstappen went on to take his first victory of the season, also his fourth win overall. Räikkönen finished in second place ahead of his teammate Vettel, who retook the lead of the Drivers' Championship by just one point ahead of Hamilton. With both Bottas and Hamilton out of the race, Ferrari took the lead of the Constructors' Championship by ten points ahead of . __TOC__ Background A third DRS zone was added, going along the straight from Turn 1 to Turn 3. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Vettel was given a three-place grid penalty for impeding Sainz during Q2. *† Leclerc was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *‡ Alonso had to start from the pit lane due to the use of a different front wing and his third MGU-K. *§ Hartley was given a 35-place grid penalty for using his fifth internal combustion engine, MGU-H and turbocharger, and his fourth MGU-K, energy store and control electronics. Grid Source ** Vettel was given a three-place grid penalty for impeding Sainz during Q2. *† Leclerc was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *‡ Hartley was given a 35-place grid penalty for using his fifth internal combustion engine, MGU-H and turbocharger, and his fourth MGU-K, energy store and control electronics. *§ Alonso had to start from the pit lane due to the use of a different front wing and his third MGU-K. Race Report Results ** Stroll originally finished thirteenth, but was given a ten-second time penalty for ignoring blue flags. Milestones *Fernando Alonso's 300th start (302nd entry). *Stoffel Vandoorne's 30th entry (29th start). *Max Verstappen's 15th podium. * ' first double retirement since the 2016 Spanish Grand Prix. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2018 Grands Prix Category:Austrian Grand Prix